


At the end of our time

by Chimuelo4



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimuelo4/pseuds/Chimuelo4
Summary: Habían pasado unos meses desde la batalla del infinito, Stephen estaba concentrado en proteger la realidad después de cinco años de ausencia. Con lo que no contó es que una entidad enojada con él por la muerte de Tony Stark lo mandara a una dimensión alternativa diez años al pasado y que tenga que asegurarse de que el billonario sobreviva hasta morir por vejez. Contaba aun menos con el hecho de que este mundo este siempre intentando matar a Stark, peor aun, si falla todo ese universo será destruido incluido él.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 17
Kudos: 26





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaaaaaaa!!!! :D este es mi primer trabajo en el fandom, es una idea que ha estado en mi cabeza por meses, asiq como no me dejaba en paz simplemente me decidí a escribirla. Por favor sean amables, es muy probable que se encuentren con errores de ortografía, seré feliz si me avisan de estos y de partes que no se entiendan bien, así podre aprender. Estoy planeando en seguir la historia hasta Thanos, va a depender un poco del feed back que resiva, comentarios y cudos son motivación <3. Por ahora es seguro que suba la película de ironman. No creo que sea necesario recordar que los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la empresa del ratón y marvel, lo único que me pertenece en parte(cabe aclarar que estoy reescribiendo el UCM) son las situaciones por las que pasaran :v

Hacia unos meses que había sucedido la batalla con Thanos y el segundo chasquido que trajo a todos de vuelta. Stephen había regresado al santuario de New York y asumido sus responsabilidades de nuevo como su maestro. Los chasquidos habían producido severos daños a la tela de la realidad, lo que significaba más atentados de ingresar a su realidad, eran meses ocupados, llenos de trabajo que ayudaban a mantener los pensamientos de Stephen alejados de la culpa y responsabilidad de la muerte de Tony Stark. Esa mañana Stephen estaba tomándose un descanso de viajar a diferentes dimensiones, no habían surgido problemas que necesitaran de su atención, los otros maestros junto a sus aprendices eran más que suficiente, por lo que el hechicero estaba disfrutando de su tiempo libre poniéndose al día con sus lecturas y tomando un té. Sus pensamientos terminaron en Tony Stark y su sacrificio para salvar el universo, la culpa comenzó a hacer de las suyas y Stephen no pudo evitar el reprocharse no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para encontrar un futuro en donde no se perdieran vidas, incluida la del castaño. Él es un doctor y su responsabilidad estaba en salvar vidas, tener que decidir quien vive y quien muere no son opciones para él, siempre encuentra una manera de que toda vida se preserve, pero Thanos cambió todo, para cuando se enfrentaron a él, los futuros posibles más probables eran poco prometedores y entre los millones de posibilidades que vio con el poder que tenía, la que menos víctimas se llevaba era aquella en donde Thanos lograba su objetivo y luego los Vengadores deshacían lo hecho terminando con Stark sacrificándose para detener al titán.  
Stephen estaba tan concentrado en sus divagaciones que no notó el cambio en su entorno, como las luces se hacían de un tono más azul, la oscuridad tomaba asilo en la habitación a pesar de ser cerca del mediodía. Fue el manto de la levitación el que lo sacó de sí mismo, pero ya era muy tarde, enfrente de Stephen, sentada en el sillón de enfrente se encontraba una mujer, joven de cabellos blancos como la nieve, tez pálida, llevaba un vestido azul de patrones intrincados de color plata y lo más llamativo era el color azul intenso de sus ojos que a veces parecían estar cerca del negro para volver a aclararse y tomar una tonalidad mucho más clara acercándose al celeste, fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba llorando.  
Como si saliera de un trance Stephen se paró tomando una posición defensiva con los escudos de los serafin, la mujer solo lo miró desde su asiento, mientras lloraba con más intensidad. -¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu razón de venir a la Tierra?- Strange le preguntó con cautela modulando de forma lenta sus palabras así no habría confusión. “Lo mataste” una voz quebrada resonó por todo el santuario, -¡LO MATASTE!- la intensidad del grito tiró a Strange contra la pared del estudio en el que se encontraban, cuando recuperó el aliento escuchó sollozos que hacían cada vez más fuerte. La mujer no se movió, solo siguió sentada llorando con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Stephen se acercó despacio -¿Quién ha muerto? ¿Por qué dices que yo lo maté?- Después de hacer aquellas preguntas la mujer dejó de llorar, se quedó quieta y muy lentamente bajó sus manos, en su mirada ya no había tristeza, sino enfado, ira, sus ojos azules se tornaron de un azul tan profundo que sería fácil confundirlo con negro. Strange se puso en guardia ante el cambio de la mujer, ésta se levantó del sillón y dio dos pasos en la dirección del doctor, cuando vio que este se preparaba para atacar, ella se detuvo. -Tú mataste a mi hijo más amado- lo señaló y en sus ojos se reflejó furia. -No conozco a tu hijo más amado- se defendió el doctor.  
La mujer pareció enfurecerse más -¡NO LO NIEGUES! ¡TÚ MANDASTE A UNA MUERTE SEGURA A MI HIJO MÁS AMADO!- El doctor se encontraba muy confundido el no conocía a este hijo amado de la mujer y menos aún lo mandaría a su muerte solo porque sí, por dios santo ¡Es un doctor! -¿Quién es tu hijo más amado? Sería incapaz de matar a alguien por voluntad propia, debe de haber un malentendido-  
-¿Quien más puede ser mi hijo amado sino es Anthony Stark? Aquel que se sacrificó por un universo que no lo amaba, que solo quería una vida en paz donde sus seres queridos estén a salvo. Pero tú lo enviaste a su muerte solo porque pensaste que era la mejor forma de salvar al universo? ¡Mientes! ¡Habían más formas de derrotar al titán loco pero todos ustedes fueron incapaces de hacerlo y solo por eso crees que estaba bien sacrificar a mi hijo!- A cada palabra la mujer iba siendo rodeada por un halo azul, el ambiente se cargaba cada vez más, el azul de la luz se volvía más intenso, Stephen intentó activar sus escudos pero su sangre se heló cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía realizar ningún hechizo, la capa intentaba protegerlo del inminente peligro que era esa mujer, -¡Era la única forma que encontré para salvar al universo! ¡La única de 14.000.605!- el hechicero gritó con todas sus fuerzas en busca de calmar a la entidad que cada vez parecía más enojada, la realidad a su alrededor parecía deformarse, comenzaron a abrirse pequeños agujeros negros que aumentaban de tamaño con rapidez por toda la habitación, la mujer lloraba cada vez más fuerte. -¡Si hubiera tenido otra opción nunca lo hubiera llevado por ese camino!- El doctor ya no sabía qué hacer para detenerla, no podía moverse y su magia parecía no responder a sus comandos, pero todo se detuvo repentinamente. La luz azul dejo de ser tan intensa y regreso a ser un tono tenue, las sombras retrocedieron, los agujeros negros se cerraron sin dejar rastro, la habitación volvió al mismo estado que se encontraba antes de que la mujer se pusiera a gritar. Allí sentada en el sillón, enfrente de Stephen se encontraba la mujer llorando, como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo único que cambió fue su mirada, en ella ya no había ira, solo tristeza, las lágrimas seguían derramándose. -Lo siento, pero era la única forma en la que pudimos salvar el universo de Thanos- Lentamente Stephen se acercaba al sillón frente a la mujer, se sentó de nuevo y la miró con más atención ante cualquier cambio, esta mujer no era humana, definitivamente era un ser muy poderoso, después de hacer tal alboroto en el estudio y no llamó l atención de Wong, debió darse cuenta incluso antes en el momento en el que ella apareció sentada en frente de él y no la percibió. -¿Realmente no quisiste matar a mi hijo?- su voz todavía sonaba cortada pero había adquirido un tono suave, agradable, casi reconfortante, -Soy un doctor, hice un juramento en el que salvaría vidas, no quitarlas- -Tus juramentos no me valen hechicero, mi hijo ha muerto y eso nada lo puede cambiar.- Se quedó callada unos segundos, agacho su mirada hacia su falda donde comenzó a jugar con sus dedos -Incluso con mi poder me es imposible devolverle la vida, y esta tristeza nunca se irá, sabiendo que dejó este mundo sin haber probado felicidad sin culpa alguna. Dime hechicero ¿Acaso pensaste que el darle esos cinco años de felicidad con una familia sería una forma de recompensarlo por su sacrificio? ¿Acaso no pensaste que pese a la felicidad que consiguió con su familia no le pesaba el fracaso de haberle fallado a medio universo? ¿De no haber podido salvar al joven Peter Parker?-  
Stephen se quedó callado, él no sabía que responder. Pensó muy seriamente cuales serían sus siguientes palabras, tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo -Lo siento, era la única manera. En ningún otro futuro ganábamos, Thanos siempre lograba conseguir el guantelete y destruir el universo para reconstruirlo a su deseo, lo que nunca funcionaba.- La mujer elevó su mirada y lo observó de manera en la que parecía que podía ver su alma, frunció el ceño. Resopló y con voz llena de arrogancia le dijo -Hechicero, que tu no hayas sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para vislumbrar más futuros no justifica que esa haya sido la única manera, no necesito pensar mucho en la situación como para decirte al menos 89 formas diferentes de vencer a Thanos en su encuentro en Titán- Stephen se quedó sin palabras, no se esperaba ese cambio de actitud por parte de la mujer, se tensó completamente cuando esta se levantó de golpe del sillón y comenzó a caminar por el estudio. -Tienes razón que tal vez era la única manera de derrotar al titán para alguien tan débil como tú, pero no cambia el que hayas mandado a mi hijo a morir ya sea en contra de tu propio deseo- siguió paseándose por el estudio, de las estanterías sacó un libro de cuentos, no tenía idea de porque eso se encontraba entre libros de hechizos, tendría que preguntarle a Wong, si salía con vida de esto. -Tomaré tu palabra de que nunca fue tu intención de que mi hijo tuviera tal final, pero aun así esta injusticia es tu responsabilidad. Todo crimen debe ser castigado- Stephen se tensó, su mente comenzó a funcionar lo más rápido que pudiera, buscando formas de escapar o argumentos que la convencieran para que desista del castigo. La mujer siguió hablando mientras se movía por la habitación, pasando páginas del libro en sus manos sin prestarle atención a sus contenidos -Mi hijo merece un final feliz, merece dejar este mundo en una cama rodeado de sus seres queridos y en paz consigo mismo y el mundo. Tú hechicero te asegurarás de eso. Ese será tu castigo o redención, dependerá desde que punto lo mires.- -No puedo irme de aquí, tengo mis deberes como maestro del Santuario de New York y mi orden cuenta conmigo para detener a los seres más peligrosos que atentan con destruir el balance de esta dimensión- La mujer se detuvo y le dio una mirada seria -No temas hechicero a donde te mando no afectara este mundo, una vez hayas cumplido con tu misión regresaras aquí, para esta dimensión no habrá pasado más que un minuto, un simple minuto en el que no estarás aquí- El hechicero estaba sorprendido, cuanto poder tenía esta entidad para poder detener el tiempo y asegurarse que para cuando el volviera solo pasara un minuto? -Pero has de saber hechicero que si mi hijo muere de forma prematura e innatural tu sufrirás las consecuencias, te mandaré a un mundo creado sólo para mi Anthony, deberás asegurarte de que su destino sea diferente al de este universo cuando se enfrente a Thanos y que el final de su vida sea rodeado de sus seres queridos después de haber consumido todos los años de vida que un humano puede vivir.- Su voz que hasta ese momento era melodiosa y suave como el algodón se tornó dura y fría como el hielo -Fracasa hechicero y tu alma nunca conocerá el descanso, olvídate de toda ilusión de regresar a salvo a esta dimensión- Una vez dicho esto la mujer movió sus manos de las que salieron mandalas azules, sin tiempo a reaccionar lo siguiente que supo Stephen es que tenía mucho sueño y sus ojos se cerraron por sí solos.  
En uno de los muchos estudios del Santuario de New York yacía solo el cuerpo inconciente del hechicero, iluminado por el sol del mediodía, afuera del santuario la ciudad seguía tan bulliciosa como un día normal.

-¡Stephen! ¡Despierta! ¿Por qué te distrajiste? Te están llamando en urgencias ¡Ve rápido!- La voz de Christine sacó del trance en el que se encontraba Stephen. Vestido en su bata de doctor, doctor Strange no podía creer que estuviera en el hospital, sorprendido, miró sus manos, estas estaban libres de las cicatrices que tan acostumbrado estaba a ver. -No puede ser posible- susurró.


	2. Capítulo 1: Todos tenemos un pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se que he actualizado super tarde, pero! tengo una muy buena escusa! me atacó el peor enemigo de todo universitario: RECUPERATORIOS! :'v asiq no prometo nada pero voy a intentar compensaros con los capitulos que me he salteado, y subirlos esta semana. No prometo nada porq realmente la inspiración es una perra. Y puede que dentro de dos semanas me desaparesca por un tiempo porque a los recuperatorios le siguen los FINALES! Y ya despues estoy de vacaciones y me puedo dedicar a escribir cuanto yo quiera wiiiiiiiw :D bueno espero que les guste, como siempre cualquier error de ortografía o critica constructiva que quieran agregar lo agradezco :) los quiere Chimuelo4 <3

-Y yo soy Ironman- después del chasquido sintió como la energía que iba destruyendo su brazo se intensificaba, ya no era solo su brazo, el dolor se expandía incluso hasta su pecho. Sabía que moriría, pero el pensamiento no le perturbaba, sentía que ya había danzado lo suficiente con la muerte, por años podría decir incluso, y había llegado el momento de ponerle fin a este baile. No se sentía asustado, había llegado a aceptar ese destino, desde que se puso el traje sabía que nunca moriría de manera pacífica, que su destino era acabar en el campo de batalla, protegiendo a sus seres queridos.  
Lo más extraño para Tony era el no saber cómo había llegado allí, ni el porqué de la situación, no entendía el porqué de sus sentimientos. Para cualquiera, esta sería una pesadilla ¡Se estaba muriendo! E igual así, no sentía el más mínimo ápice de terror, cuando cayó, de hecho no alcanzó a caer ya que un niño en un extraño traje con dibujos de araña lo sostuvo antes de tocar el piso con toda fuerza. Aún más extraño fue ver a Pepper su asistente personal en un traje azul y a Rodhey en un traje similar pero más robusto. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué se tomó en esa fiesta para tener sueños tan raros? El movimiento de los labios del niño lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, no podía escuchar lo que decía, pero sí sabía que todos estaban tristes si las muecas en sus rostro eran de fiar, intentó decir algo pero descubrió que no tenía fuerzas para mover sus labios, poco a poco su visión se fue haciendo más borrosa, lo único que pudo salir de su boca fue un corto “Pep” al ver como ella se acercaba, y todo se sumió en oscuridad.  
Lo siguiente que supo Tony Stark fue el sonido del monitor que marcaba los latidos de su corazón y un dolor de cabeza abismal. Lo que lo motivó a abrir los ojos fue el sonido que delataba que había alguien más. Lo primero que pudieron captar sus ojos fue el blanco del techo y de la habitación en general, estaba en un hospital, lo siguiente que captó su atención fueron los ojos más extraños y hermosos que alguna vez vio en su vida, no podía identificar si eran de un azul cielo porque ante un nuevo rayo de luz su color cambiaba a un verde boscoso o a un gris perla excepcional.  
-Buen día señor Stark, soy el doctor Stephen Strange y se encuentra actualmente en el hospital Metro-General- Las palabras del doctor sacaron a Tony del trance en el que había caído. – ¿Sabe por qué se encuentra aquí señor Stark?- Ante la pregunta el mecánico hizo memoria –Lo último que recuerdo es que me encontraba en una fiesta tomando, lo último que recuerdo es estar tomándome un cóctel y…- frunció el ceño, después de eso ya no había más nada, solo despertar en la cama de hospital con la sensación de haber soñado algo importante.  
-No recuerdo más nada, solo despertar aquí- todavía confuso Tony no se percató del cambio en las facciones del médico.  
-Bueno señor Stark, eso es de esperarse cuando se mezcla alcohol con estimulantes.-el tono de Stephen era cortante como si estuviera reprendiendo a un niño que no tiene idea de los problemas en los que se ha metido y causado a los demás.-Tiene suerte de estar vivo siquiera, debo de recordarle que pese a estar en su década de los 30 está más cerca de los 40, cuide de su cuerpo señor Stark.-  
Tony no le prestó atención a ninguna de las palabras que salían de la boca del doctor después de escuchar la razón de que se encontrara en el hospital, alguien había intentado drogarlo, no era noticia nueva pero si era preocupante lo cerca que estuvieron de él como para afectar la bebida que él mismo atestiguó ser servida, peor aún en una fiesta de caridad organizada por su propia empresa. -¡Bueno! ¡Gracias doc por los cuidados pero ya es momento de que me vaya!- Ignorando las protestas del doctor se levantó de la cama, se sacó el suero y se dirigió a la puerta. En bata salió de su habitación con el doctor detrás de él. –¡Señor Stark! No es aconsejable que esté levantado todavía, aún peor que se dé de alta por sí mismo, Tenemos que hacer unas pruebas más para asegurarnos de que no haya habido daños…- fue interrumpido rudamente por el mecánico –Tranquilícese doc, su hospital me ha dado una muy buena atención, me aseguraré de que reciban su compensación correspondiente por su dedicación a mi persona- al llegar a la sala de espera divisó a Happy, comenzó a caminar más rápido para poder dejar atrás al doctor cuando sintió que lo agarraban del brazo, al darse vuelta se encontró con la cara de su doctor, y wow, esos ojos sí que eran expresivos cuando te detenías a observarlos con detenimiento. En ese instante Tony era el receptor de una mirada fulminante, de alguien que está viendo a un idiota cruzar la calle sin mirar a los lados mientras habla de lo cuidadoso que es cuando sale a la calle y no se da cuenta del camión que tiene a unos pocos metros a punto de atropellarlo. Frunciendo el ceño Tony estaba por soltarse de su agarre cuando sintió un repentino mareo, se habría desplomado sino fuera por el doctor que lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo. Se sentía muy mareado, no tenía fuerzas para pararse por sí solo, mientras el doctor lo llevaba de nuevo a su habitación pudo ver de reojo como Happy se apuraba a su lado. Eso fue lo último que vió antes de perder la conciencia.

Stephen Strange estaba nervioso, jamás lo admitiría pero ver a Tony Stark ingresar de urgencias inconciente, con los niveles de alcohol y sustancias de dudosa procedencia por las nubes en su torrente sanguíneo, cuando no hace menos de una hora le dijeron que si este individuo muere él se puede olvidar de regresar a su dimensión, sin mencionar la obvia amenaza de tortura, no es a lo que el hechicero llamaría un escenario prometedor.  
Después de realizar dos lavados gástricos y tenerlo unas horas en observación, Stephen pudo respirar tranquilo al saber que Tony Stark estaba fuera de peligro. Se lo internó en una habitación con fluidos. Pese a que ya no era necesaria su presencia Stephen decidió quedarse a revisar que nada malo ocurriera en lo que el multimillonario recuperaba su conciencia. Ya era mediodía, el billonario había llegado a horas de la madrugada, Stephen estaba revisando que el suero goteara bien cuando notó que Tony había despertado. Lo que nos lleva a él escenario de ahora, recordaba que el Tony Stark antes de Ironman era un idiota arrogante y narcisista, pero nunca pensó que también fuera un idiota incapaz de seguir las órdenes más básicas en lo concerniente a su salud. El cómo logró llegar a los 40 años de edad teniendo una vida en donde consumía insanas cantidades de alcohol y se inyectaba drogas es uno de los grandes misterios del universo. Stephen no sabía qué hacer, de qué forma mantener al billonario en su habitación para poder realizar los estudios que le asegurarían que se encontraba en buenas condiciones y así poder respirar tranquilo. Sabía que no recibiría ayuda de sus superiores asique no podía simplemente imponerse como su doctor y negarle el que se fuera hasta que se realizaran los estudios correspondientes pese a que eso era lo correcto. Lo siguió y comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando se acercaban a la sala de espera, no lo pensó más, fue casi instintivo, su mano izquierda hizo unos signos en el aire y con su derecha agarró al multimillonario. Era un hechizo simple, simularía que estaba débil y lo pondría a dormir solo por unas pocas horas, para su desgracia, no tiene efectos secundarios.  
Horas más tarde con un billonario un poco más cooperativo, gracias a su guardaespaldas que se negó a dejarlo salir de la camilla después de verlo desmayarse en medio de la sala, Stephen pudo dedicarse a hacer una de las cosas que mejor sabía hacer, ser médico.  
Sorpresivamente los estudios salieron excelentes, lo que para Stephen no tenía sentido, de igual manera firmó el alta de Stark y le dejó su número por si se sentía mal después de haber salido del hospital.  
-¿Lo ves? Todo estaba bien tal y como dije, si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso ya estaría en mi mansión- Stephen miró al billonario y solo se dignó a levantar una ceja. –Me sorprende lo rápido que se olvidó del desmayo señor Stark, como su doctor no me puedo permitir darle el alta a un paciente sólo porque este me dijo que ya se siente mejor-  
-Pero ninguno de tus pacientes fue Tony Stark- el moreno se limitó a guiñarle un ojo. Stephen apenas pudo contenerse de rodar los ojos. –Por lo que sé Tony Stark es un ingeniero mecánico, no un doctor en medicina- la habitación quedó en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las hojas que daba vuelta el doctor para cerciorarse de que todo estaba correcto. –Felicidades señor Stark, es libre de irse de esta “prisión”- Una vez dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se retiró a su oficina, esta pequeña interacción ya lo había cansado, no quería imaginarse por lo que tendría que pasar en el futuro para asegurarse de que Stark no muriera. Menos aún quería pensar en que tendría que diseñar un plan para derrotar a Thanos, se angustió más al recordar que tendría que enfrentarse a Dormammu de nuevo. Sintió una leve esperanza ya que podría volver a ver a su maestra Ancestral, tal vez ella le ayudaría.  
Cuando llegó a su departamento se dio cuenta de lo frío y poco acogedor que era, no podía creer que hubiera vivido por tanto tiempo en un lugar así. Le dio un recorrido para familiarizarse de nuevo con el que sería su hogar hasta poder marchar a Kamar-Taj. Si este universo se desarrollaba como el suyo todavía no era momento para que se fuera, todavía tenía cosas que hacer como neurocirujano, sin mencionar que tenía más posibilidades de acercarse a Stark si conserva su identidad de doctor. Cuando entró a su habitación pudo ver su colección de relojes, una sensación de nostalgia lo invadió, pese a que se enorgullece de ser un maestro de las artes místicas, maestro del santuario de New York, mentiría si dijera que no extraña ser un doctor.  
Fue sacado de su ensoñación cuando escuchó un sonido provenir de la cocina, se dirigió a esta y se sorprendió al encontrar en la barra un sobre que antes no se encontraba ahí. Unos cuantos hechizos fueron suficiente para decirle que el sobre no contenía nada que lo perjudicara. Se acercó más y vio que el sobre de color celeste tenía su nombre escrito en cursiva con tinta azul marino. De forma cuidadosa lo abrió y lo único que encontró dentro fue una hoja de diario y un papel pequeño, la hoja de diario era una primera página, la fecha era dentro de tres meses en el futuro, el titular decía “TONY STARK REGRESA: después de haber estado tres meses secuestrado en Afganistán el hijo pródigo regresa”. Stephen recordaba esta noticia, estuvo en todos los noticieros y diarios del país, aunque él no le dio mucha importancia estaba más ocupado concentrándose en ascender en su carrera, no había nada interesante en el regreso de un vendedor de armas. Después de haber revisado todas las noticias de la página de diario, Stephen se concentró en el papel que había caído con el diario, era un papel pequeño de tono beige, y en él escrito con la misma letra y tinta azul con la que estaba escrito su nombre ponía “La realidad comienza”.


	3. Capítulo 2: EX NIHILO NIHIL FIT

Pasaron unos días desde el fatídico encuentro con Tony Stark. Una rutina se estableció en la vida de Stephen, entre operaciones y consultas se sentía como si hubiera renacido. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba ser doctor, después del accidente solo se preocupaba por obtener de nuevo sus manos y antes su orgullo le había nublado el juicio a un punto que solo importaban dos cosas; la cantidad de ceros que tenía el monto que recibiera y su récord perfecto. 

Regresó muy tarde del hospital, un accidente de tráfico lo retuvo en la sala de emergencias, recordar la cara de Christine al verlo entrar en urgencia para ayudar le colocaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pensaba quedarse a estudiar algunos manuales de medicina para informarse de las técnicas de la época, no podía simplemente realizar en sus pacientes procedimientos que aún no existen por más adecuados que sean como tratamiento. Ya se había preparado una taza de té para disfrutar con su lectura cuando lo invadió una gran sensación de sueño, no pudo resistirse y cayó dormido en el sofá de su living.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue paredes rocosas, y varias personas reunidas alrededor de algo que no podía identificar a esa distancia. Se dio cuenta rápido que se encontraba en su forma astral, no sabía porque se encontraba allí, intentó regresar a su cuerpo pero podía sentir como una fuerza extraña evitaba que dejara la cueva. Fue en ese momento cuando un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, decidido a investigar y saber más de su situación se acercó al grupo de hombres. No estaba preparado para ver aquella escena, en una camilla improvisada yacía Tony Stark, con su pecho abierto y un desconocido sacando lo que parecían ser pequeños trozos de metal de su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que el grito que escuchó era de Stark, se había despertado en medio de la operación, desorientado y en un lugar extraño y rodeado de desconocidos. Stephen fue testigo como el aparente doctor no podía extraer el metal restante del cuerpo de Tony, y le colocaba un magneto en el pecho, cortando parte del esternón, conectado a una batería. Una vez terminada la “operación”, los extraños dejaron el cuerpo inconciente del billonario en una improvisada cama, solo se quedó con él el médico, los demás se retiraron y cerraron una gran puerta de metal tras de sí que solo ahora Stephen caía en cuenta de que se encontraba allí.

Preocupado porque Tony no sobreviviera la noche Stephen se apuró a llegar a su lado, comenzó a revisar la condición del mecánico con todo hechizo que supiera que lo ayudaría a tener una idea clara de que le sucedía. Con horror descubrió que el metal que el doctor estaba sacando anteriormente era metralla, Tony había estado en un altercado y peor aún, le explotó una bomba cerca, al ver la posición donde se encontraba el resto entendió las acciones del doctor, era imposible en esas condiciones el poder sacar el resto de la metralla, se encontraba muy cerca de zonas vitales, con tan solo el mínimo error podría significar la muerte del paciente. Un nuevo respeto nació en Stephen por este médico que pese a las condiciones y los escasos recursos con los que contaba se ingenió un modo de salvar a Stark. Aun así, Tony no se encontraba fuera de peligro, las primeras horas después de la cirugía son las más importantes, se puso a trabajar de inmediato, comenzó a conjurar hechizos curativos para asegurarse de que sanara lo mejor posible, cuando terminó de pronunciar el último hechizo sintió que algo lo despedía de la cueva.

Se despertó abruptamente, cayendo del sillón sobre el que había quedado dormido. Cuando recuperó sus sentidos se dio cuenta de que ya era de día. Se levantó rápido y buscó la carta que había encontrado hacía unos días en la cocina, volvió a ver la página de diario y ahí fue cuando lo entendió todo, ahora el mensaje tenía sentido. Tony había sido secuestrado por terroristas, a eso hacía referencia la carta, debía asegurarse de que Tony lograra salir con vida de esa cueva; según el diario sería rescatado después de tres meses de estar cautivo en Afganistán. 

Luego de meditar la situación Stephen entró a la dimensión astral, debía asegurarse de que Tony se encontrara bien. Visualizó la cueva en la que había estado y se preparó para dar el salto, pero no importaba cuanto tiempo pasó nada sucedía, lo intentó varias veces tenía tiempo de sobra era su día libre, pero nada sucedía. 

Pasaron días desde esa experiencia, con un Stephen que no sabía que hacer hasta el punto en el que estaba al borde de la locura por la preocupación, cuando Stephen se encontró de nuevo en esa cueva, no tuvo tiempo de registrar su alrededor pues la escena que se desarrollaba enfrente de él requería de su atención inmediata. Se encontraba en otra sala de la cueva, en frente veía como Tony Stark era torturado, Stephen podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo por un instante al ver como le sumergían la cabeza en el agua y como esta salpicaba muy cerca de los cables que unían el magneto con la batería. Insensatos pensó, si llegaba a hacer corto circuito Tony podría darse por muerto. Sus manos se movieron por sí solas y con un hechizo simple logró que el agua no llegara a los cables pelados que conectaban el magneto con la batería. Se maldecía el no poder hacer nada más que observar como el billonario era torturado. 

Los siguió mientras se lo llevaban fuera de la cueva, junto con Tony observó la gran cantidad de armas de Stark Industries que los terroristas poseían. –Dice que tienes que hacer el trabajo de inmediato y al terminar te va a liberar- las palabras del doctor captaron la atención de Stephen en la conversación de nuevo. Vio como Tony le deba un apretón de manos y le sonreía mientras hablaba con el doctor que no los liberaría.

Se sentó junto a Tony mirando el fuego y escuchando las palabras del otro cautivo. No sabía cuánto tiempo se podría quedar pero no se despegaría de Stark, debía evitar a toda costa que muriera y estar retenido por una banda de terroristas que están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieren no es un panorama muy positivo.

-Escucha… eso que viste es tu legado Stark. El trabajo de tu vida está en manos de esos matones. ¿Así quieres que te recuerden? ¿Es el último acto de rebeldía del gran Tony Stark? ¿O vas a hacer algo para evitarlo?- el doctor se acercó al billonario para poder verlo mejor, parecía esperar algo pero Stephen no lograba identificar qué.

-Para qué hacer algo si van a matarme igual a ti. Y si me dejan vivir moriré en una semana- La voz de Tony sonaba baja, derrotada, Stephen se preocupó por un momento de que hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir después.

-Entonces… es una semana importante para ti ¿No es así?- Pareció que lo que el otro rehén le dijo tocó algo en el mecánico, pues al día siguiente se pusieron a armar el laboratorio donde trabajarían, en medio de todo ese caos Stephen volvió a sentir esa fuera que lo sacaba de la cueva, lo último que vio fue al mecánico dar órdenes, se había recuperado de lo que era el día anterior, ahora había una llama que brillaba con fuerza en sus ojos, tenía la mirada de un hombre con un objetivo y que no se detendría a nada para lograrlo. Stephen soltó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Volvió a su departamento, miró la hora y se dio cuenta que debía volver al trabajo, cuando volviera se dispuso a investigar lo más que pudiera sobre el desierto de Afganistán. Estaría más preparado cuando volviera.

Para la siguiente vez que volvió a la cueva pasaron varias semanas, el laboratorio estaba lleno de piezas rotas, lo que parecían misiles a medio armar, y herramientas tiradas por todos lados. Encontró a Tony y al otro hombre trabajando en lo que parecía ser un modelo muy tosco de la armadura de Ironman, cuando vio a Tony se dio cuenta que éste ya no estaba conectado a la batería, en su lugar había un círculo brillante; le recordó a el dispositivo del pecho de la armadura. En ese momento comprendió como la idea de Ironman había llegado a Tony, fue su plan de escape, y lo que sea que tiene en el pecho es la batería que le da energía a la armadura. Stephen se sorprendió de cómo se las arreglaron para construir semejante cosa en las narices de los terroristas, estaba siendo testigo del nacimiento de la armadura de Ironman. 

El ambiente cambió cuando los terroristas entraron al taller, Stephen se quedó al lado de Tony en guardia por si este necesitara de su asistencia. De entre los terroristas avanzó uno que comenzó a dar un discurso sobre cómo aquel que posea la tecnología más avanzada puede formarse un imperio, un poco fuera de sus cabales en la opinión de Stephen, pero todo se puso más tenso cuando este mismo hombre agarró a Yinsen, sino escuchó mal su nombre mientras conversaban antes de la llegada del psicópata, y le intentó hacer tragarse una braza, Tony logró detenerlo –Lo necesito… Es un buen asistente-  
El psicópata les dio hasta mañana para ensamblar su misil, durante toda la noche trabajaron sin descanso, para las primeras horas de la madrugada estaban ensamblando la armadura alrededor de Tony. Todo estaba marchando bien hasta que los terroristas tocaron la puerta, la bomba que habían colocado para ganar tiempo explotó, acortando considerablemente el tiempo que disponían para terminar de activar la armadura. Yinsen inició la secuencia de arranque de la armadura, en la pequeña computadora apareció una barra que se cargaba poco a poco. Al terminar de cerrar la armadura Stephen se dio cuenta de que no tenían suficiente tiempo, Yinsen se dio cuenta de lo mismo, ya que, salió del laboratorio diciéndole a Tony que le compraría tiempo.

Al terminar la barra, las luces del laboratorio se apagaron, unos cuantos terroristas vinieron a investigar; Tony los neutralizó. Detrás de él le seguía Stephen en su forma astral, se encargó de bloquear las balas que se dirigían a las partes que no estaban cubiertas por la armadura, observó como Tony se movía por los pasillos de la cueva en dirección a la salida, volando y haciendo explotar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Al llegar a la salida se encontró con el psicópata, ya se había vuelto su nombre oficial para Stephen, que intentó detenerlo con un mini lanza cohetes, a lo que Stark arremetió lanzándole un cohete que lo enterró en rocas. Al lado de la salida se encontró a Yinsen, malherido al borde de la muerte, intentó llevárselo, pero Yinsen lo detuvo le dijo que ese era el plan que su familia ya no existía, que la iba a ver ahora. Tony no pudo hacer nada por él, más que agradecerle por salvarle. –No malgastes tu vida- Fueron las últimas palabras de Yinsen.

Cuando salieron de la cueva un grupo de terroristas los estaba esperando, vaciaron sus cargadores en Tony, con la asistencia de Stephen para proteger las partes vulnerables de la armadura, ninguna bala pudo darle.-Mi turno- comenzó a incendiar las armas que tenían los terroristas y con ellas a sus usuarios, lo detuvo en su camino los disparos de una metralleta fija, y fue rodeado por los supervivientes al ataque anterior, la situación comenzaba a volverse crítica, un disparo que Stephen no pudo interceptar dio en los mecanismos de la pierna derecha, dificultándole el escape a Tony. Stephen ya estaba pensando en posibles hechizos que los sacaran de su precaria situación cuando las armas comenzaron a explotar, y Tony activo unos propulsores que lo sacaron volando de las montañas. No pudo volar por mucho tiempo cuando comenzaron a fallar los propulsores y el mecánico estaba cayendo de una gran altura directo a una muerte segura. Con rapidez Stephen conjuro una barrera protectora alrededor del billonario que lo mantuvo a salvo cuando golpeó tierra firme.

Estuvieron horas caminando por el desierto, la preocupación de Stephen iba en ascenso a medida que el tiempo pasaba, Tony tenía unas lastimaduras en los brazos, producto de usar la armadura, que necesitaban inmediata asistencia médica, el calor del desierto no era algo que ayudara a su condición, Stephen le había puesto un hechizo para minimizar la posibilidad de deshidratación, pero el estrés de estar en cautiverio por tanto tiempo, la pelea y el ahora marchar por un desierto del cual no se sabe cuándo se saldrá sin agua ni comida no ayudaban a tranquilizar al hechicero. Sabía que Tony sería rescatado, pero era el cuándo lo que no le tranquilizaba, cualquier cosa podría pasar mientras la ayuda estaba en camino, los pensamientos del doctor fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de helicópteros, por encima de ellos los pasaron dos helicópteros de la armada de los Estados Unidos, Stephen suspiró con alivio, estaban salvados.

Stephen se despertó ante la mirada llorosa de su compañera -¡Al fin despiertas Stephen!- El doctor no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, cuando recuperó el uso de sus sentidos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una cama de hospital con suero, su mirada debió reflejar sus dudas porque Christine le informó del porque estaba internado- Te encontramos desmayado en la sala de descanso, al principio pensamos que te habías quedado dormido pasado tu turno, pero cuando no despertaste nos preocupamos, no sabíamos lo que te sucedía todos los estudios demostraban que te encontrabas en perfectas condiciones pero por alguna razón no despertabas, estuviste dormido por cuatro días- El doctor se sorprendió ante lo que le contaba su compañera, esta cambió su cara de preocupación a una de enojada –Te dije que no te sobre exigieras y ¡mira lo que sucede!- sus ojos volvieron a estar llorosos –Nos preocupaste a todos- a lo que Stephen bufó, recordaba que cuando tuvo su accidente la única persona que vino a visitarlo de sus compañeros fue Christine –De acuerdo Christine, siento el preocuparte, pero ya estoy bien- cuando intentó levantarse de la cama fue empujado de nuevo a esta por una enojada Christine –Te quedaras en observación por unos días más- Stephen solo pudo aceptar ante la mirada fulminante que le estaba dando su amiga. 

Unos días después, mientras Stephen buscaba algo entretenido para ver en la tele, ya se había terminado de leer todos los libros que le trajo su amiga y no estaba disponible para visitarlo ya que estaba de turno. Terminó en un canal que estaban dando en vivo la conferencia de Tony Stark, después de estar cautivo por tres meses en Afganistán, eso interesó al hechicero, ya que, después de que la armada encontrara a Tony no había vuelto a hacerle una visita en su forma astral, supuso que el genio no necesitaba protección por el momento. Dejó la conferencia de prensa, interesado en lo que el genio quisiera decir, no pudo evitar recordar los ojos de Tony cuando estaba escapando de la cueva, cuando vio a Yinsen morir enfrente de él sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, la tristeza que los invadió.

-Oigan ¿les molestaría si les pido que… se sienten?- el comentario de Tony sacó a Stephen de su ensimismamiento, ante ese comentario el neurocirujano solo levanto una ceja, qué estaba planeando Stark.  
-Sientense, así me pueden ver y … no es algo tan formal- el mecánico le hizo seña a los reporteros para que se sentaran mientras le daba otra mordida a su hamburguesa.

-Que gusto- mientras se dirigía a su socio que le respondió de igual forma con un gesto casi paternal al tomarlo por el hombro. –Nunca logré despedirme de mi padre- confesó el mecánico.

-No le pude decir adiós a papá- una vez más dirigiéndose a los reporteros – Hay preguntas que me gustaría hacerle, le preguntaría que pensaba de su compañía, si tenía conflictos, si tenía dudas, o tal vez solo era el hombre que todos recordamos de los noticieros-el silencio se hizo presente en la conferencia, todos los ojos estaban puestos en el billonario.

Vi morir a jóvenes soldados por las mismas armas que hice para defenderlos y protegerlos, también vi que me he convertido en parte de un gran sistema que está cómodo sin responsabilidades- las preguntas comenzaron, Tony señaló a un reportero que le preguntó qué fue lo que sucedió allá. Stephen frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta, entendía que era natural querer saber pero tomando en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado desde que regresó de su cautiverio le pareció algo insensible tener como primera pregunta esa en particular.

-Me abrieron los ojos, me hicieron dar cuenta que tengo más que ofrecerle al mundo que solo cosas que explotan y por eso es que desde este momento voy a clausurar la división de manufactura de Stark International, hasta que llegue el momento en que decida cuál será el futuro de esta compañía, el rumbo que necesita y que sea uno que me haga sentir bien y que también sea consistente con el bienestar de este país- los reporteros comenzaron a hacer preguntas, mientras el socio de Tony lo retiraba del podio. Stephen se quedó sorprendido, en su universo había escuchado del cierre de la división de armas de Stark Industries pero no le dio mucha importancia, lo tomó como un golpe de culpa de un niño rico y que en cuanto se le dificultaran las cosas volvería al juego, pero ahora, los ojos con los que ve esta decisión han cambiado. Stephen no puede imaginarse el punto en el que toda la experiencia de Afganistán debe haber afectado a Tony.

Mientras Stephen pensaba en todo y a la vez en nada, el mundo era sacudido por la decisión del genio. Era un día soleado para los Estados Unidos de América.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí nuevo capítulo!!!!! WIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! :D perdón por la tardanza, quería subirlo el lunes pero me tarde literalmente todo el día en escribirlo :'v.  
EX NIHILO NIHIL FIT significa de la nada nada adviene, es un principio filosófico y me pareció perfecto para este capitulo ya que Stephen es testigo de como nació la armadura de ironman y que no es un simple juguete con el que Tony se hace ver como un héroe, tiene una historia y un significado.  
No se si se los comenté pero este es mi primer fic para el fandom. Asi que espero no que los personajes no me hayan quedado muy OOC. Me olvidé de agregar que hay algunos diálogos de la peli, para escribir esta parte la volví a ver :).  
Gracias por leer!! :D Cualquier error de ortografía o sugerencia para mejorar mi forma de escribir y su experiencia al leer soy todo oídos!!! Los quiere Chimuelo4 <3


	4. Capítulo 3: Solo un pequeño primer paso

Stephen tomaba su café mañanero, todavía faltaba media hora para que tuviera que salir al hospital. Habían pasado tan solo unos días desde que dejó de estar internado y de esa conferencia de prensa, al fin le dieron el visto bueno para volver a trabajar, estaba ansioso por volver al trabajo, había extrañado tanto el ser médico y lo aprovecharía mientras pudiera. El aire cambió repentinamente, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del neurocirujano, dejó su café en la mesa de la cocina y camino con mucho cuidado y alerta hacia el living, de donde se sentía más fuerte la presencia; en cuanto Stephen ingresó a la habitación el aire cargado de esa extraña y perturbadora presencia desapareció, en su mesita ratona se encontraba un pendrive sobre unos planos, por seguridad Stephen revisó toda la sala pero no encontró más nada, tampoco rastros de la opresiva presencia, lo único fuera de lo normal era ese pendrive y los planos, reconoció en uno de los planos la armadura de ironman y el otro parecía intentar copiar la armadura pero era mucho más grande y tenía la presencia de una gran cantidad de armas, descubrió entre los planos un papel igual al de la carta con la hoja de diario. Con la misma letra y tinte azul la carta decía “Ten cuidado con la serpiente”. Frunció el ceño, podía darse una idea de a lo que se refería, pero necesitaba más pistas, si lo que la carta dice es correcto, eso junto a el plano que es una obvia copia de la armadura de Tony más las extrañas circunstancias del secuestro de Tony, Stephen había comenzado a hacerse una imagen de la situación. Dirigió su mirada al pendrive, era lo único que le quedaba por revisar.

En el pendrive sólo había un único archivo de vídeo, sin reparaciones Stephen lo puso a reproducir, la pantalla se puso en negro y lo siguiente que vio fue a Tony Stark rodeado de los terroristas que lo tuvieron cautivo en Afganistán –No nos dijiste que el blanco que nos pediste matar era el gran Tony Stark, Obadaia Stane como comprenderá su engaño y mentiras le costarán muy caro, el precio por matar a Tony Stark ha aumentado- Si tenía alguna duda después de esto, entonces solo podía declararse como un idiota. Ante él se encontraba la prueba irrefutable de que el secuestro fue un intento de asesinato. Entendía que la vida de Tony corría peligro pero debía planear cuidadosamente su plan de acción, Obadaia era el socio de Stark y un amigo de la familia si las revistas de chisme son de fiar, jamás le creería a un completo extraño que solo vio una vez cuando se estaba recuperando de una sobredosis. Tampoco podía mandarle estas pruebas por correo, eso solo sería un movimiento suicida de su parte, las posibilidades de que el mensaje llegara a Stark son casi nulas y luego quedaría el hecho de explicar el cómo obtuvo tal información sin que sospeche que estaba involucrado. 

Una vez más Stephen estaba nervioso, no entendía cómo fue que la situación se dio de esta manera, enfrente de él se encontraba inconciente Tony Stark y a un lado de la habitación la que parecía ser un prototipo de la armadura de ironman. Ciertamente Stephen había estado planeando el cómo acercarse al genio para avisarle del inminente peligro en el que se encontraba su vida, pero no se imaginó que su siguiente encuentro se diera de esta forma. El mismo día que Stephen supo la amenaza que estaba tras Tony, fue informado en el hospital que estaba invitado a una conferencia médica en Los Ángeles, lo vio como su oportunidad de estar cerca del billonario y aceptó, de ahí pasaron dos semanas y vino a hospedarse a una casa en malibú, un pariente del director del hospital es dueño de la casa pero solo la usa para vacacionar o cuando quiere venir a la playa, pero ahora está fuera del país por negocios y le dijo al director que puede usarla como quiera, así que el director se la ofreció como hospedaje siempre y cuando le hiciera el favor de cuidar de las plantas de su familiar ya que por el trabajo no ha tenido tiempo de ir a cuidar de ellas por sí mismo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la misma noche que Stephen llegó a la casa, la armadura de ironman caería en el living? Tenían que dejar de verse así. Lo que nos lleva a la situación actual, un Tony Stark inconciente y un Stephen preocupado. –Agradezco los cuidados que le ha proporcionado al señor, Doctor Strange- La voz de la IA sacó a Stephen de su ensimismamiento, se le estaba haciendo un hábito. –No es nada Jarvis, soy doctor, no podría dejar a una persona que necesita ayuda simplemente. Hice un juramento- La conversación fue interrumpida por los quejidos del billonario, en cuestión de segundos Stephen se encontraba a su lado –Stark ¿Puedes escucharme? Necesito saber si tienes una contusión, caíste desde una altura considerable, sin mencionar que atravesaste el techo- - Si me disculpa la interrupción doctor mis escáneres pueden asegurarse de que no haya daño- Stephen se lo pensó un momento mientras palpaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Stark, se veía bastante confundido y eso no lo tranquilizaba para nada –Gracias Jarvis, por favor has el escáner, el señor Stark no parece estar en buenas condiciones- dicho esto los ojos de la armadura adquirieron un tono más brillante –El señor Stark no presenta daños graves al nivel de una contusión, presenta golpes en su brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha que se encuentran en proceso de formar un hematoma- El doctor no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante el reporte, con un suspiro se levantó y fue a la heladera por hielo para esos golpes. Cuando regresó, Stark ya tenía la mirada más lúcida y estaba fija en él –Strange- -Me sorprende que se acuerde de mí señor Stark- lo miró de manera molesta, cuando intentó levantarse se dio cuenta de unos cables que salían de su pecho hacia la armadura – ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!- –Por favor señor tenga cuidado con los cables, el doctor fue muy amable de conectarlos así pude permanecer en línea mientras esperaba que despertara- al parecer algo de lo que le dijo Jarvis lo tranquilizó, ya que volvió a recostarse. Se quedó mirando al doctor que le aplicaba las compresas de hielo en las zonas afectadas. El billonario no entendía cómo había logrado el doctor para convencer a Jarvis de sacarlo de la armadura, solo lo había visto una vez y no se había llevado la mejor de las impresiones, podía decir que era un tipo que se tomaba en serio lo de ser doctor, la prueba era la concentración con la que le aplicaba las compresas como si de una cirugía se tratara y también estaba el hecho de que en el hospital pese a saber quién era insistió en no seguirle la corriente al billonario, era un buen doctor, eso lo podía decir pero no significaba que le tuviera que agradar. 

El mecánico se levantó repentinamente, sorprendiendo al doctor pues ya llevaba un rato recostado mirando a la nada. Pensó que ese sería el final de su interacción y aún no sabía como avisarle de que su socio quiere matarlo –Bueno doc, espero que tengas auto- Stephen solo pudo levantar una ceja para transmitir su confusión –No me mires así, se suponía que esto- señaló a la armadura –y esto- tocó su pecho donde se encontraba el reactor Arc –serían un secreto, pero aquí estás- y lo señalo como si estuviera apuntando a un animal que no se creía extinto –Asi que tendré que molestarte un poco más de tiempo para que firmes unos papeles, no te preocupes, nada ilegal, solo unos acuerdos que me aseguran de que no dirás nada sobre este pequeño incidente y sobre lo que viste. No es nada personal doc, creeme, es solo que prometí comportarme y “esto” sería un festín para los buitres de la prensa- el doctor no pudo evitar reírse, lo que le ganó una mirada del mecánico –Y supongo que el señor Stark se hará cargo del techo y el piso que rompió con su pequeña molestia ¿No es así?- -Por supuesto, siempre y cuando me acompañes a mi mansión- Ambos terminaron la charla con una sonrisa socarrona, que reflejaba la del otro.  
El camino a la mansión de Stark fue tranquilo, tan tranquilo como se pueda llevando en el asiento de atrás una armadura y de copiloto a un genio que no sabe cerrar la boca. Al parecer el hecho de que alguien más supiera de este pequeño “proyecto” y que ese alguien estuviera próximo a firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad era todo lo que el mecánico necesitaba para comenzar a hablar, y cuando Stephen dice “hablar” se refiere a toda una clase de cómo funciona su preciada armadura, las mejoras que se le pueden hacer y la variedad de usos a los que se podría aplicar, que se extendió a lo largo de todo el camino. Por obvias razones Jarvis no se encontraba en línea ya que la fuente de energía la llevaba el genio en el pecho y andar con unos cables conectados a un gran pedazo de metal inerte no es lo más cómodo para viajar, por lo que Jarvis los estaría esperando en la mansión.  
Después de una seria discusión sobre quién conduciría, de la cual salió ganador Stephen, el genio simplemente no parecía tener un freno en cuanto a hablar de su más reciente invento, Stephen ofrecía poco input a la conversación ya que estaba más concentrado en no llevar a ambos a una muerte temprana en un accidente automovilístico pero al billonario parecía importarle poco. Jura que no sabe en qué momento el genio pasó de hablar de su armadura a sus otros inventos, como Jarvis, sus primeros robots e IAs, sus planes para Stark Industries. 

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Tony estaba sorprendido por todo lo que había hablado, después de volver de Afganistán se había concentrado en mejorar el reactor para asegurar su supervivencia, luego toda su atención cayó en la construcción del mark II, no había tenido tiempo de conversar con alguien más, apenas unas palabras con Pepper y ni hablar de la muy breve conversación con Rhodey, pensó que estaba bien solo en el laboratorio, no tan solo estando Jarvies, pero al parecer había extrañado la compañía humana y más aún de alguien que mostrara interés, pese a que el doctor no tenía su atención completa en él, entendía que era por seguridad y no por falta de interés ya que sus preguntas y comentarios demostraban que realmente estaba escuchando.

Entraron al garaje y Stephen pudo apreciar por primera vez el laboratorio de Stark, a diferencia de lo que se imaginaba, no había un solo plano de armas, todo estaba lleno de planos de diferentes partes de la armadura y de lo que pudo identificar como partes de motores de autos. Trasladaron con dificultad la armadura hasta una esquina del laboratorio, inmediatamente Tony se puso con la asistencia de Jarvis a registrar todo lo que podía ser mejorado y los cambios que se efectuarían en el mark III. Olvidado, Stephen decidió pasear por el laboratorio, mirando los distintos planos, herramientas desperdigadas, papeles a medio escribir y pedazos de metal que parecía que en algún momento fueron piezas de alguna estructura. Asegurándose de no tocar nada, se paseó por el laboratorio hasta que sintió un jalón en una de sus mangas de la camisa, el responsable, un brazo robótico que realizaba pitidos, tal vez es el tiempo que pasó con la capa de la levitación y acostumbrado a que esta demostrara un nivel de conciencia que ningún objeto debería tener al punto en el que parecía otro ser humano más, a Stephen le pareció que esos pitidos tenían un tono de pregunta, con el recuerdo de su reliquia en mente no pudo evitar sonreírle –Soy Stephen Strange, un gusto- y le ofreció su mano en señal de saludo, el robot pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, como si estuviera evaluando si Stephen era alguien de fiar, para finalmente dar unos pitidos de emoción y agarrar la mano del neurocirujano dándole un saludo. Ante esto, Stephen escuchó más pitidos y se dio cuenta, un poco tarde, que había sido rodeado por otros dos robots más, los cuales parecían igual de emocionados y curiosos que el primero sobre su persona.

En el momento que la armadura estuvo en su lugar Tony se dirigió a su consola para registrar los fallos que presentaba el mark II, ya tenía unas mejoras en mente para la siguiente unidad. Mientras se acomodaba notó un paquete en la mesa, era de Pepper, en cuanto lo abrió se encontró con su antiguo reactor, una sonrisa se le escapó. Se puso a trabajar de inmediato –Notas el transductor se siente lento a más de 12000 metros de altitud la presurización tiene su problema creo que el hielo es uno de los factores- -Que astuta observación señor tal vez si piensa visitar otros planetas deberíamos mejorar el sistema exterior- -Conéctate con sisco que reconfiguren la cubierta que usen la aleación de oro y titanio del satélite táctico serafin, eso asegurará la integridad del fuselaje sin comprometer la proporción entre el peso y la fuerza ¿oíste?- -Si señor ¿se lo presento usando las nuevas especificaciones?- -A ver- le llamó la atención en la tele el reportaje del tercer baile anual de Tony Stark en beneficio para el fondo de las familias de bomberos, baile del que no estaba enterado –Jarvis ¿Nos invitaron a eso?- -No tengo registro de una invitación señor- la reportera seguía comentando sobre los rumores de su aparentemente comprometida salud mental, no fue hasta que dijo que nadie esperaba que él se apareciera en su propio baile que la idea comenzó a sonar muy atractiva –Señor la presentación está lista- en la pantalla apareció una simulación del traje en dorado –Es algo ostentoso ¿No crees?- -En qué estaba pensando usted es siempre tan discreto- en cuanto se dispuso a servirse más licuado captó la figura del doctor, rodeado por sus robots, parecían estar jugando ¿Alguna clase de juego de manos? Sea cual sea el juego tenía a sus robots comiendo de la palma de su mano, se había olvidado completamente de su presencia y la razón de por qué se encontraba ahí –Jarvis ¿Cómo se ha comportado nuestro huésped?- -Doctor Strange ha estado merodeando por el laboratorio, pero solo se ha limitado a observar. Lo único con lo que ha interactuado es con los robots señor- no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en su garaje, sus robots pese a tener unas IAs no muy desarrolladas eran capaces de entender la situación, captar las emociones con las que se dirigían a ellos y expresarlas ellos mismos. Muy rara vez, por no decir nunca, se encontraban con un humano a parte de él mismo que los tratara como más que solo máquinas. Un nuevo apreció por el doctor se instauró en Tony, y algo más. Mientras los observaba jugar notó el auto negro con llamas rojas que se encontraba cerca del grupo, el color de las llamas se veía bien –Sabes qué, ponle un poco de rojo metálico- -Sí eso lo va a hacer pasar desapercibido- se terminó de servir su licuado para dirigir su atención nuevamente a los monitores que mostraban el modelo, la armadura con los colores rojo y dorado –Si me gusta. Fabrícalo ¡A pintar!- -Comienza l ensamblado automático, tiempo estimado de fabricación: 5 horas- -No me esperes despierto. ¡Doc! ¿Te apetece ir a una fiesta?- El doctor que todavía se encontraba jugando con los robots se dio la vuelta y solo le devolvió una mirada confusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí estamos de nuevo, un capítulo nuevo!!!!! no puedo creer que ya llevo tres semanas actualizando, es todo un logro :'v Bueno como ya sabrán, he sacado algunos diálogos de la pelicula, cualquier cosa que no se entienda ustedes avisenme!!! siempre busco mejorar mi escritura :) lo mismo si encuentran errores de ortografía digamos que los diccionarios y yo tenemos una relación tensa :'v Por cierto, que les parece un AU omegaverse con Stephen dragon y Tony inventor/explorador?? Bueno, espero que lo disfruten!!! Nos vemos la semana que viene!!! Los quiere Chimuelo4 <3


	5. Capítulo 4: La ignorancia no es excusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo seeeeeeee estoy subiendo el capitulo tarde D': Perdooooooonnnnn!!!!! ;-; Pero aquí ta :D un paso cada vez más cerca del desenlace de el arco de ironman jejeje estoy emocionada por el final. Qué será? cómo se dará?? solo el destino lo dirá :v no me hagan caso, me pongo tonta y digo cualquier cosa, bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo y Gracias por leer!!! :) os quiere Chimuelo4~

Stephen no podía entender como la situación había llegado a ese punto, al punto en el que él, el doctor Stephen Vincent Strange estaba bajando del Audi de Tony Stark junto al genio para colarse a una fiesta. Ni siquiera quiere pensar en cómo se las arregló el genio para conseguirle un traje para la ocasión en tan poco tiempo, los privilegios de ser rico, solo lo acompañó para firmar ese maldito acuerdo y ver si tenía oportunidad de dejarle un mensaje de advertencia sin ser muy sospechoso.   
Allí estaban, caminando por la alfombra roja hacia el evento, en cuanto lo vieron la gente se volvió loca, todos a su alrededor querían una pieza de la atención de Tony, pero el moreno ya tenía a su objetivo fijado. Obadaia Stane se encontraba dando una entrevista no muy lejos de ellos, Stephen se tensó, sabía que para el socio de Tony él sería un don nadie que ni se molestaría en recordar su cara, pero sabiendo que ese hombre es capaz de pagar por la cabeza del hijo de su supuesto mejor amigo solo por obtener el control de la empresa, pone algo de presión incluso si eres un don nadie.

Tony se dirigió a Obadai, saludó a un hombre algo mayor rodeado de bellas mujeres, al que Stephen juraría que vio en un autobús cuando estaba huyendo con Mordo de los discípulos de Dormammu. – ¿En qué clase de mundo te tienes que colar a tu propia fiesta?- Obadaia se veía sorprendido de ver a Tony en la fiesta – ¿Qué haces aquí? Vaya, que sorpresa- en lo personal, para Stephen eso fue una muy pobre actuación. ¿En serio te sorprende ver al anfitrión de la fiesta? ¿Acaso creyó que si no enviaba una invitación Tony no se enteraría? –Sí, te veo adentro- le hizo una seña a Stephen para que lo siguiera, Obadaia le tomó del brazo y le dijo unas palabras para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Stephen, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, ese hombre significaba problemas, cuando le sonrío y Stephen le devolvió el gesto, lo mejor era hacer pensar a ese hombre que él solo era una más de las interminables citas del playboy.

Entraron al evento y Tony terminó en la barra –Dame un Wiski, muero de hambre- -Tony ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- Stephen simplemente no entendía el por qué el billonario vino a esta fiesta, menos aún el por qué lo trajo. Se estaba hartando de seguir al billonario a todos lados, y eso que solo han sido unos meses, no quiere pensar en los años venideros, estaba por interrogarlo cuando fueron interrumpidos – Señor Stark- ambos miraron al nuevo integrante de la conversación – Agente Coulson- Tony pareció reconocerlo porque empezó a decir un nombre largo y difícil de recordar incluso hasta para él, o simplemente no estaba interesado en para quien trabaja este hombre, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, como evitar que Stark sea asesinado por su socio, o se mate con otra sobredosis de alcohol, la que venga primero. Stephen no tardó en sentir empatía por el agente, ya que este perdió la atención del filántropo en el momento en que vio a su asistente, no estaba prestando atención a ninguna palabra de lo que decía, realmente le hacía dudar de cómo puede ser el CEO de una empresa tan grande y no haber sido embaucado por algún charlatán, siendo que las mujeres y el alcoholo parecen ser lo único que obtienen su debida atención. 

Así como vino Stark se fue detrás de su asistente, suena mal pero es la verdad, Stephen no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente, esto iba a ser difícil, mientras se lamentaba de su mala suerte el agente lo miraba fijamente. - ¿Usted es?- -Doctor Stephen Strange, a su servicio- le ofreció su mano en un apretón que el otro aceptó –Agente Coulson, espero que no sea muy intrusivo pero ¿Cómo se conocieron usted y el señor Stark? Los medios no han dicho nada de su… camaradería- -De hecho es la segunda vez que nos vemos, el señor Stark y yo nos encontramos debido a un pequeño accidente, me ofrecí a acompañarlo, ya que el señor Stark aseguró de que debía asistir a esta fiesta, así que vine para asegurar de que todo está bien- la mentira mezclada con pequeñas verdades salió de sus labios como si fuera una segunda naturaleza, sabía que habían algunos vacíos pero el peso de la conversación simplemente no permitía ahondar más en los agujeros de su historia. Volvieron su mirada a la pista de baile para ver desaparecer a Tony y su secretaria en uno de los balcones, Stephen vio eso como su oportunidad de escapar de la conversación y decidió dar una vuelta por el salón. 

La fiesta estaba llena de ricachones y empleados de Stark Industries. Alcanzó un trago sin alcohol, no era idiota como para tomar alcohol con el estómago vacío, quería estar sobrio por el resto de la noche muchas gracias, más aún cuando no sabe cómo volverá a la casa en la que se hospeda, maldijo una vez más por lo bajo a Stark cuando lo vio dirigirse de nuevo a la barra, al menos si lo va dejar en medio de un lugar donde no conoce podría llamarle un taxi. Mientras se acercaba, llegó una mujer a su lado, rezó porque no se fuera con ella para desaparecer por el resto de la noche, pero vio como el ambiente cambió alrededor de los dos, pudo divisar como la mujer le entregó unas fotos y la cara de Tony cambió completamente, tomó las fotos y salió afuera. Preocupado Stephen lo siguió, sea lo que sea que tengan esas fotos no pueden ser buenas noticias. Llegó afuera y Stark conversaba con su socio, le mostró las fotos a lo que este solo lo tomo del hombro y posaron para unos fotógrafos, sea lo que sea que le dijo, dejó aún más pálido a Tony. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se fue. Stephen se apuró a alcanzar a Tony, le preocupaba el estado en el que se encontraba, tenía el rostro de alguien a quien se le muestra le dicen que han asesinado a toda su familia. -¡Stark!- dio un suspiro de alivio cuando este lo miró, no tenía la misma mirada vivaz que cuando llegaron pero era mejor que esos ojos apagados, decepcionados, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero sentía que debía hacerlo recuperar el brillo en sus ojos, que esa era la mirada que mejor quedaba con el billonario –Es momento de que vuelva a mi hospedaje- el billonario lo miró, esperando a que se vaya, no pudo evitar sentir un leve enojo, al parecer era parte de su naturaleza pensar las cosas de una por vez, pues parecía olvidar todo a su alrededor cuando algo captaba su atención, como se olvidó de él en cuanto vio a la señorita Potts y como se olvidó de ella en cuanto vio las fotos y tuvo su charla con Stane. –Parece que te olvidaste de que fuiste tú quien me trajo a este baile y que incluso si quisiera irme antes, vinimos en tú auto, no querías que me escapara de firmar ese acuerdo de confidencialidad - Sus ojos brillaron con reconocimiento o algo parecido, Stephen suspiró y se dirigió al valet, tomó las llaves, este no dudó en dárselas, lo reconoció como el acompañante de Stark. Le dejó un mensaje al valet por parte del billonario para su secretaria, que seguro estaría esperando al genio aún en ese balcón, le pareció algo cruel dejarla esperando. Stark no reaccionó hasta que el doctor se subió al auto –Espera un minuto, es mí auto, yo conduzco- a lo que el neurocirujano solo respondió prendiendo el motor y con una mirada de molestia simplemente le dijo –Súbete Stark o te voy a dejar- -No creo que quieras lidiar con una demanda por robo, no se verá bien en tu expediente- -No creo que sea robo si el auto regresa a la casa de su dueño- Por segunda vez desde que se conocieron Tony no sabía que decir, solo miró una vez más al hombre, todas las veces que se encuentran Tony siempre está herido o intoxicado, es una de las pocas personas que no le sigue la corriente no hay razón alguna para eso, es extrañamente reconfortante para el mecánico encontrarse con una persona así, que simplemente no intentara ganarse su favor, que será directo, que no aguantará sus caprichos, e igual así lo escucha hablar de sus inventos, un bocinazo lo trajo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos y esta vez sin protestar el billonario subió al auto.

El camino de vuelta a la mansión fue en absoluto silencio, lo primero que hizo Tony en el momento que llegó fue encender la televisión del laboratorio. Una vez más olvidado Stephen no tuvo de otra que pasear de nuevo por el laboratorio, aunque esta vez buscando las llaves de su auto para al fin poder marcharse a casa, había sido una noche cansada y lo único que estaba en la cabeza del hechicero era tirarse en el suave colchón de una cama. Además, quería dejarle su espacio al genio, la conversación anterior lo había afectado mucho, lo sorprendió unos sonidos de vidrios rompiéndose, volvió la mirada a Stark este se encontraba con un guantelete del traje puesto en su mano izquierda, había utilizado el repulsor para destruir los vidrios de la puerta de su laboratorio. Stephen se quedó mirándolo sorprendido, Tony le sostuvo la mirada, se mantuvieron así por un rato hasta que el hechicero bajó la mirada y suspiró –Esto agrega más clausulas al acuerdo, no te preocupes, esperaré aquí, Jarvis se asegurará de que no toque nada y no me meta donde no deba- El moreno lo observó con una ceja levantada -¿Desde cuándo eres tan familiar con mi IA?- el doctor solo le respondió con un tono un poco exasperado, como si estuviera diciéndole algo obvio -Tuvimos bastante tiempo para conocernos mientras usted estaba inconciente en mi casa señor Stark, incluso tuvimos tiempo de discutir sobre los últimos avances en técnicas de cirugía, debo de admitir que su IA es una compañía muy agradable- -Es un placer saber que disfruta de mi compañía Doctor, para mí también nuestra charla fue agradable y educativa- Tony se quedó mirando sorprendido, primero parecía no caerle bien al doctor, pero en el momento que este se juntó con sus creaciones, entabló una buena relación que si no fuera por los protocolos que puso no dudaría en pensar que sus IAs le abrirían todas las puertas de su casa al doctor. Definitivamente su apellido era una perfecta descripción de este hombre, sin lugar a dudas era un tipo raro, lo peor de todo es que Tony no podía entender por qué pese a que no sabía nada de este hombre, el cómo trataba a sus creaciones, su forma de actuar sin hacer preguntas ni pedir explicaciones como si supiera que sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo Tony era algo que necesitaba y no se detendría ante nada para lograrlo, le generaban una confianza y seguridad en el hombre que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía con nadie más. Tal vez después de esto, podrían ser amigos.

-Ya escuchaste Jarvis- -Si señor, me hare cargo de mantener vigilado a doctor Strange- Satisfecho con la respuesta de su IA el moreno se puso en marcha, sobre una plataforma la armadura de ironman se desplegaba a su alrededor y brazos robóticos que salían del techo y suelo de su taller la ensamblaban a su alrededor. Antes de despegar pudo escuchar al doctor hablarle una última vez –No dejes que te maten Stark-  
Stephen vio alejarse a la armadura de ironman y no pudo evitar suspirar cansado, la noche no terminaba aún, pero para él ya era suficiente, se tiró en el sillón del laboratorio y cerró sus ojos para finalmente caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras en Afganistán, en un pequeño pueblo invadido por terroristas una armadura de un flamante color rojo y un deslumbrante dorado liberaba al pueblo de sus opresores. Las armas utilizadas por los terroristas destruidas por este misterioso personaje. El ejército de los Estado Unidos estaba perdiendo la cabeza, un objeto no identificado se había metido en territorio ocupado por terroristas con escudos humanos. Intentaron derribarlo pero se escapó. Al día siguiente el anuncio oficial sería un accidente que involucró un raptor F-22 y que el gobierno desconoce aquello que está involucrado en los eventos de Gulmira.

Stephen fue despertado por quejas y gruñidos de dolor, se estiró para sacarse los resquicios de sueño y se dirigió a la fuente de los sonidos. -¿Stark?- No podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, parado en la plataforma de ensamblaje, con la armadura puesta y rodeado de brazos robóticos, se encontraba Tony Stark. Parece que lo escuchó porque lo miró de inmediato –¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando o me vas a ayudar?- suspiró y se puso manos a la obra, no era la primera vez que le sacaba la armadura al genio, pero si la primera vez en la que este se encontraba despierto, decidió ignorar las abolladuras que eran un obvio producto de balas que rebotaron y se concentró en sacar las partes que se habían atascado. La paz no duró mucho pues la señorita Potts los encontró infraganti. –¿Qué sucede aquí?- Los dos se quedaron mirándola hasta que el inventor decidió hablar –Seamos honestos no es lo peor que me has visto hacer- -¿Esos son balazos?- Por la cara de la secretaría tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones, Stephen volvió a suspirar y retomó su trabajo


End file.
